Who Knew the Swan-Mills were Wizards?
by katkurtz1
Summary: OUAT A/U This follows the Swan-Mills and their adventures in the Wizarding World. Follow the four members of the family in their daily lives. Romance, family, and just plan fluff. Might even be crack? I don't know, sorry I really suck at summaries! Im not sure if its working on , but its up on ao3.


p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"...Dear Journal/span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"I'm nervous, like EXTREMELY nervous, Journal./span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Tomorrow will be the first day of school. Yes Journal, that means that I, Elise Cora Swan-Mills, will be attending the Salem Witches' Institute. I'm worried that I won't live up to my families expectations. This will be the first time I'll be living away from home, and I'm scared. I really don't think sending an 8 year old to magical boarding school is the best thing. But alas, I have to learn the basics somehow.../span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Elise flipped through the first few pages of her journal, remembering how she felt at the time, and laughed before closing the book. She was now 10 and would soon be attending Beauxbatons Academy of Magic. Normally you would attend at the age of 8, but her mothers didn't feel right sending her across the world by herself at such a young age. So they managed to make a deal with the two schools and arranged for Elise to attend Salem and learn the basics before she reached a certain age and could attend Beauxbatons. Elise placed her pen and the journal on the table next to her bed. She switched the light off and pulled the covers up. It was awhile before she eventually nodded off./p  
hr style="margin: 0.875em auto 1.2525em; border-style: solid; border-color: initial; width: 359.234375px; color: #2a2a2a; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; line-height: 19.4443206787109px; background-color: #ffffff;" /  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" Emma looked up from the morning paper she was currently invested in and mentally cursed at the time. She and Elise had to meet her wife and son at the Ministry at noon. Pushing herself off of her lounge chair in the living room, she quickly made her way up to her daughters bedroom door./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Knock, knock! Hey kiddo time to get ready!" Emma said, as she walked into her daughters bedroom. Emma nudged the girl a few times before amber eyes slowly opened,/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Do I have to?" Elise grumbled, her voice rough from sleeping. She rubbed at her eyes to clear it of the crust that had formed. Elise sat up and finally looked up at her blonde mother,/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"" 'Fraid so kiddo, come on." Emma said, sitting down on the end of the bed, "You gotta get in the shower, and I'll go start breakfast, then we gotta go meet your mother and Henry at the Ministry." She said, shaking the girls legs, earning her a glare from her daughter. Emma always found it eerie at how much Elise looked like Regina, her mannerisms were the same as her brunette mother. She watched her daughter move about her room, grabbing a change of clothes before walking into the adjacent bathroom./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Imma go start on breakfast now!" Emma called through the closed bathroom door, but waited to move till she heard the shower turn on./p  
hr style="margin: 0.875em auto 1.2525em; border-style: solid; border-color: initial; width: 359.234375px; color: #2a2a2a; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; line-height: 19.4443206787109px; background-color: #ffffff;" /  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Elise made her way downstairs and into the kitchen, where she found her blonde mother frantically trying to stop something from burning./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Ma?" Elise said, giggling when Emma jumped at her sudden appearance. Emma looked at her daughter with a sheepish smile and shrugged shoulders,/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Do you want me to just conjure you some food?" Emma offered, silently hoping the girl would accept, "I'm not even sure why I offered to make you breakfast." She added, making the remnants of what was suppose to be breakfast, disappear./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Sounds like a plan Ma." Elise said, sitting down at the island in the middle of the kitchen. She watched as a big plate of pancakes and sausage appeared before her, and immediately dug in./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Slow down there kid, you are going to choke. How would I explain that to your mother?" Emma asked, smirking, "She would kill me!" They both laughed before continuing eating. After a few minutes, Elise announced that she had finished,/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Can we go now?" She asked, clearly excited for the day ahead of them. Emma smiled down at her daughter from across the kitchen,/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""In a minute Eli, clean your plate and let me grab my bag then we can go." Emma said, standing up from the table and making her way out of the room. Elise busied herself with her dirty dish and wiped her wet hands on the front of her shirt. Emma came back in an snorted at the girls appearance. Emma shook her head before flicking her wrist in the air, magicking Elise a clean dry shirt./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Wouldn't do you any good to go see your mother in a wet shirt, now would it?" She asked, laughing lightly when her daughter rolled her eyes, "Alright then, ready to go?" Emma received a very enthusiastic nod./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Can I use the floo powder this time?" Elise asked, a slight whine to her voice,/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Sure kid, just don't tell your mother I let you." Emma said, ushering herself and Elise into the fireplace. Elise walked up to the container that held the powder in it and grabbed a handful. Once Emma insured that Elise knew what she was doing she stepped underneath the mantel and pulled Elise in with her./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Ready?" Emma asked, placing her hands on top of her daughters shoulders, giving her a reassuring squeeze,/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Yep!" Elise said, taking a deep breathe before she cleared her voice and spoke, "Ministry Of Magic!" She immediately threw the powder down and instantly shot her hands up to her mothers./p  
hr style="margin: 0.875em auto 1.2525em; border-style: solid; border-color: initial; width: 359.234375px; color: #2a2a2a; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; line-height: 19.4443206787109px; background-color: #ffffff;" /  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Regina was pacing back an forth across the Atrium in the Ministry, holding the bridge of her nose. She could her a deep chuckle from behind her,/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Mom, will you calm down? I'm sure they are on their way right now." Henry said, trying to get his highly agitated mother to chill. He regretted telling her to calm down the second he finished his sentence. Henry blanched when his mother turned around sharply and glared at him, he threw his hands up in defense./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Sometimes I really question leaving you and your sister alone with your mother. You two act too much like her for my liking." Regina said, letting out an exaggerated breathe, she walked up to where Henry was sitting and sat down next to him. She was cursing her wife for being late, and was certainly going to blow a gasket when they arrived. The family had to use to the Floo network at the Ministry since they were traveling a very long distance, France. And its against regulation to travel that far in a personal floo without the Ministers approval. Regina and Henry hadn't seen Elise in a month, since they both were busy with work. Henry being on duty for the past three months, and Regina helping prepare the school for the new school year. Regina missed her baby terribly, and was aching to have her child in her arms once again. She could say the same thing about Emma, but her patience was wearing thin. The two members of the Swan-Mills families heads shot up at the excited yell of the youngest member,/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Momma! Henry!" Elise shouted, practically running towards them, leaving Emma a ways behind her. Henry shot off his seat and ran towards his little sister, throwing his arms around her, picking her up to twirl around, squeezing her tightly against him. He let her down after she complained she was getting sick from the spinning,/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Look at you Eli! You've gotten taller squirt!" He exclaimed ruffling her hair, getting an annoyed squeak from the girl, as she swatted his hand away,/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Stop that Hen!" She said, glaring at him. After she had smoothed her dark blonde hair down, she remembered that she hadn't greeted her mother yet. Elise looked behind Henry, and frowned when she didn't see Regina there. Henry noticed what she was doing and grabbed her by the shoulders to turn her around. Her eyes widened at the sight before her, but her vision was suddenly blocked by a giant hand covering her eyes,/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Not in front of the kid!" Henry said, mentally groaning at his moms open affection. The two women were locked in an embrace, heatedly kissing one another. At Henry's exclamation the two separated and blushed. Regina turned her attention to her little girl, and opened her arms up. Elise ran into them, circling her own around her mothers waist./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""I missed you Momma." Elise said, nuzzling into Regina's warmth. Regina brought her hand up to brush her fingers threw her daughters curls, holding her closely,/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""I missed you too sweetheart." Regina said, leaning down to place a kiss on her daughters head, "Are you excited to go see your Grandparents darling?" She asked, pulling back from Elise, before she weaved her arm across the girls shoulders, pulling her into her side,/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""I am, its been a while since the last time I saw them." Elise said, throwing her arm around her mothers waist. Emma and Henry were off to the side discussing Henry's latest breakthrough, before joining in on the conversation the other two were having,/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""She was practically begging me to leave earlier." Emma said, winking at Elise, who glared at her in return,/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""You should have heeded her request then, seeing that you are an hour late." Regina said, looking over her shoulder to glare at her wife. Emma threw her hands up in defense, in the same manner that Henry did moments earlier./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Hey you try waking a 12 year old up in the morning. Henry was a walk in the park, well until he was around the age of 15." Emma smirking, mentally cheering when she saw her son roll his eyes,/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""I'm sure you were not paying attention to the time and simply let her sleep late, darling." Regina said, smirking at the guilty look that flashed across her wife's face. The four talked a while longer before deciding it was time to get going. On their way to the one of the many fireplaces located in the Atrium, they bumped into the Minister, clearly on his way back from lunch./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Ah, well if it isn't the Swan-Mills. What do I owe the pleasure of having such a highly remarkable wizard family here at the Ministry?" He asked, his gaze settling over the older brunette,/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""How nice to see you Minister Gold," Regina said, giving him one of her political smiles, "We were just on our way to my parents." She said, tilting her head slightly, waiting for the irritating man to just leave./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Thats right, school is starting soon, isn't it?" He said, merely stating a fact then asking. "And who do we have here? Is this the young miss I've heard countless stories about? Elsie was it?" Emma was about to loose her cool, she didn't like this man very much, do to the fact that they were practically enemies./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Its Elise, sir." Elise said, hesitantly holding her hand out towards him, "Its nice to finally meet you." She waited for him to accept her hand, and when he didn't she was highly embarrassed and shrunk back against Henry, who placed his hand on her shoulder./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Ah, my apologies Miss Swan-Mills. I would stay and chat, however I do have very important matters to take care." He said as he hobbled away on his cane, "Farewell Regina, and do tell your dear mother I said hello." Gold said, as he finally left the family. The three older members of the family visibly relaxed when he disappeared,/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""I really hate that man." Emma said, looking over her shoulder and watching the man walk away. Henry nodded in agreement,/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""He could have at least accepted Eli's handshake." He said, squeezing the girls shoulder,/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""I don't think he likes me very much." Elise said, still clearly embarrassed,/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Don't worry sweetheart, the Minister doesn't really like us." Regina said, smiling down at her daughter. "Now how about we finally leave?" She said, as she walked her family over to the correct floo terminal. The Swan-Mills family were finally off to France./p 


End file.
